The present invention is generally related to components that comprise a high-resolution inkjet printer and is more particularly related to a printhead capable of a large number of dots-per-inch (dpi) placement of ink on a medium for a high-resolution printer.
Simply stated, inkjet printers operate by expelling a small volume of ink through a plurality of small orifices in an orifice plate held in proximity to a paper or other medium upon which printing or marks are to be placed. These orifices are arranged in a fashion in the orifice plate such that the expulsion of droplets of ink from a selected number of orifices relative to a particular position of the medium results in the production of a portion of a desired character or image. Controlled repositioning of the orifice plate or the medium followed by another expulsion of ink droplets results in the creation of more segments of the desired character or image. Furthermore, inks of various colors may be coupled to individual arrangements of orifices so that selective firing of the orifices will produce a multi-colored image on the medium.
Several mechanisms have been employed to create the force necessary to expel an ink droplet from a printhead, among which are thermal, piezoelectric and electrostatic mechanisms. While the following explanation is made with reference to the thermal inkjet expulsion mechanism, the present invention may have application for the other ink expulsion mechanisms as well.
Expulsion of the ink droplet in a conventional thermal inkjet printer is a result of rapid thermal heating of the ink to a temperature that exceeds the boiling point of the ink solvent to create a vapor phase bubble of ink. Such rapid heating of the ink is generally achieved by passing a pulse of electric current, typically for one to three microseconds, through an ink ejector that is typically an individually addressable heater resistor. The heat generated thereby is coupled to a small volume of ink held in an enclosed area associated with the heater resistor and which is generally referred to as a firing chamber. For a printhead, there are a plurality of heater resistors and associated firing chambers—perhaps numbering in the hundreds—each of which can be uniquely addressed and caused to eject ink upon command by the printer. The heater resistors are deposited in a semiconductor substrate and are electrically connected to external circuitry by way of metalization deposited on the semiconductor substrate. Further, the heater resistors and metalization may be protected from chemical attack and mechanical abrasion by one or more layers of hard and non-reactive passivation. Additional description of basic printhead structure may be found in “The Second-Generation Thermal Inkjet Structure” by Ronald Askeland, et al. in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, August 1988, pages 28-31. Thus, one of the boundary walls of each firing chamber consists of the semiconductor substrate (and typically one firing resistor). A foraminous orifice plate forms another of the boundary walls of the firing chamber, disposed opposite the semiconductor substrate in one common implementation. Generally, each of the orifices in this orifice plate is arranged in relation to a heater resistor in a manner in which enables ink to be directly expelled from the orifice. As the ink vapor nucleates at the heater resistor and expands, it displaces a volume of ink that forces a lesser volume of ink out of the orifice for deposition of the medium. The bubble then collapses and the displaced volume of ink is replenished from a larger ink reservoir by way of an ink feed channel in one of the boundary walls of the firing chamber.
As users of inkjet printers have begun to desire finer detail in the printed output from a printer, the technology has been pushed into a higher resolution of ink droplet placement on the medium. One of the common ways of measuring the resolution is the measurement of the maximum number of ink dots deposited in a selected dimension of the printed medium, commonly expressed as dots per-inch (dpi). The production of an increased number of dots per inch requires smaller droplets. Smaller ink droplets means lowered drop weight and lowered drop volume for each droplet. Production of low drop weight ink droplets requires smaller structures in the printhead. Merely making structures smaller, however, ignores the fact that complex interactions between the various structures make the optimization of a printhead design quite complex. Thus, it is desirable that an optimization be reached so that improved resolution may be realized with acceptable throughput and cost.
Conventionally, an orifice plate for a thermal inkjet printer printhead is formed from a sheet of metal perforated with a plurality of small holes leading from one side of the metal sheet to the other. There has also been increased use of a polymer sheet through which holes have been created by ablation or other means. In the metal orifice plate example, the process of manufacture has been well described in the literature. See, for example, Gary L. Siewell, et al., “The Think Jet Orifice Plate: A Part With Many Functions”, Hewlett-Packard Journal, May 1985, pages 33-37; Ronald A. Askeland, et al., “The Second-Generation Thermal Inkjet Structure”, Hewlett-Packard Journal, August 1988, pages 28-31; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,776 “Thermal Inkjet Printhead Orifice Plate and Method of Manufacture”.
Providing an orifice plate with a larger number of orifices (higher dpi) requires that the orifices be smaller in diameter and more closely spaced. However, the smaller orifice diameters and closer spacing tend to result in thinner orifice plates. One prior art orifice plate of 600 dpi, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,296 (a patent that is commonly assigned herewith and which is hereby incorporated by reference), has a thickness on the order of about 20-25 microns. However, orifice plates thinner than about 20 microns tend to suffer the serious disadvantage of being too flimsy to handle, likely to break apart in a production environment, or likely to become distorted by heat processing of the printhead. Such orifice plates are typically manufactured by electroforming nickel on a mandrel and subsequently plating with a protecting metal layer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an orifice plate for a thermal inkjet printer having a dpi of 1200-2400 or higher and a method for producing the same.